


Buttercup

by MyQuirkIsBeingSuperKinky



Series: Modern AU songfics for LawLu [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cock Tease, Developing Relationship, Fluff, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Luffy Is a Little Shit, M/M, No Angst, Not Beta Read, Self-Indulgent, Sex Talk, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-04 12:49:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18344024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyQuirkIsBeingSuperKinky/pseuds/MyQuirkIsBeingSuperKinky
Summary: Robin remained silent as she planned things over in her mind, there had to be some way to explain to Luffy that would get him to actually listen. Words and Luffy were limited as the boy didn't think, he just simply acted on his emotions.Emotions. Robin smiled again, pleased with how things were coming together smoothly in her head."You asked was sex was? Well to put it simply, it's what people do when they're in love."Sequal to I wanna be your boyfriend.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to write something. Also what the fuck is beta read? Seriously.

I don't wanna be your friend. I wanna be your boyfriend.

The words replayed on a daily basis in his head. Reminding Law that the annoying ball of sunshine currently curled up next to him was indeed his lover.

A lot had happened during the past few months since they started their relationship.

For starters, the couple didn't bother to wait to make their relationship known. Not like they had a chance when Luffys elder brothers both simultaneously stumbled upon them in a compromising position. Their precious little brother out of breath, face flushed and mouth parted as he straddled Laws waist. Tattooed hands resting on his exposed hips. Ace must've went into shock as his facial expression was that of pure horror, his body unmoving. Sabo on the other hand was shaking, a tell-tale sign that he was going against every single fiber in his body that screamed bloody murder. Luckily the middle brother was more understanding than the eldest, who had narrowly missed Laws jaw with his fist. 

Needless to say, word passed around rather quickly due to Ace's need to rant. 

Months later after the incident, Law and Luffy found themselves on their last day of high school. It was nerve wracking, completely exciting, and saddening all at the same time. It didn't remain that anxious for long when Luffy, that ass, thought announcing his deep seated love for Law on the P.A system was a good idea. Many people hollered and whooped for Law, whom sunk into his seat with a face of pure horror and a dark blush. He was going to get that idiot back, in a grandiose way that would no doubt embarrass him too.

Graduation day was the day Law did exact his revenge, during his valedictorian speech he claimed to have loved Luffy back. Earning him and his blushing lover a standing ovation as everyone threw their caps into the air. Law didn't bother to as he stared lovingly as the boy who gazed back. 

However, on the following day, Luffy and his brothers were whisked away to do their annual summer training in the mountains. Gary, their grandfather whom was the town deputy and a former war veteran, swore on his own grave that as long as he was still kicking, the boys would never slack off. They weren't getting off the hook just because neither one wanted to join the military. 

The summer didn't turn out that lonesome for Law. Instead of moping around and waiting for Luffy to come back. Law went to work. He worked at Dressrossa until August swooped in to save his sorry ass from his “uncle" who managed the hell hole during summer break. Gaining enough money, Law moved out of his foster father's house and into a bachelor pad. The apartment was close to his school of choice, albeit being quiet the distance from Luffys house. Though once Luffy finally came home, he didn't have to worry so much about distance. The cheeky bastard practically forced himself to move into his apartment, much to the dismay of both Law and Ace. The latter claiming it was a trap for Laws impure intentions to taint his pure little brother. Remembering the freckled drama queen with an eye roll, Law shifted his hand to rest upon Luffys exposed shoulder.

Of course Law did have those thoughts in mind, it was only natural after all, but he couldn't bring himself to do such a thing when his naïve lover had no fucking clue what being intimate was. Hell he was intimate with his friends, not so much touching in private areas but he still clung to them with his voice like grip. 

While reminiscing about their relationship so far, Law didn't feel the feather like touches that traced his chest tattoos. Not until a calloused pointer finger brushed over his nipple. Goosebumps trailed after the finger while Law stifled a moan between his clenched teeth. 

“mor-" yawn “-in' Torao.” 

Law heaved out a shaky breath, forcing himself to calm down. Scoffing a bit, he ended up smiling at the doe eyed man, his own eyes holding nothing but love and adoration for him. 

“good morning Luffy-ya.”

For several beats, the two remained silent. Luffy tracing the lines absentmindedly while Law watched his gaze with a soft smile. Then a rather obnoxious sound rumbled from Luffys gut, awakening him fully. Soon after he was demanding breakfast with a shout to Laws poor ear.

“Food! Torao I'm hungry make food!!” 

“yes!! I will just stop fucking yelling when I'm right here!!” Law spouted curses one after another, then he kicked off the blanket and stomped his way into the kitchen. 

Once he fed Luffy a stack of pancakes and kicked him into the living room with a snack, he decided to take a shower to start off his day. 

When he was done, he rummaged for random articles of clothes in his dresser. Then he proceeded to get dressed when the clothes suited his tastes. 

The medical student didn't have classes scheduled for today, but that wouldn't stop him from stuffing his nose in books all day. Yesterday he had finally received the newest issue of his favorite medical journal and was determined to read it today. Whether Luffy liked it or not. 

Though it seemed the being above decided that Luffy would annoy someone else today as the young boy draped himself onto Laws stomach. 

The older man pulled the magazine up to look at his lover with a raised brow. Luffy just snickered before talking.

"Nami and Robin are taking me out to lunch today!! Isn't that cool? They asked me yesterday but I forgot about them since i already went to eat at the cafeteria in school. Anyways they decided to take me today instead! They're already downstairs waiting so I better go now, see you later Torao!" The energetic supernova placed his lips to Laws own in a quick kiss. Then pulling away just as quickly with a laugh.

"Shishishi~ I love you! Be back soon!" The younger man shouted as he bounced over to the door while singing an out of tune song about meat. 

Law just laid there, cheeks burning from the heat of their sudden kiss. They did kiss and often at that, usually though Law was the one who mainly initiated the action. 

Feeling embarrassed at being caught off guard like that, law just continued to read his magazine. Half an hour later he found himself completely focused on the articles.

Meanwhile, downtown at the baratie cafe, Luffy and the girls managed to snag seats on the upper patio. Fall hadn't reached the chillier temperatures yet so they decided to enjoy the cool breeze before it turned bone freezing cold. 

The conversations they held were on light topics, like what Robin was going to wear on her wedding, how Nami would do her hair and if Luffy was doing good in his studies. Pretty tame, until Robin decided to jump onto something more, inappropriate.

"So," she drawled, smacking her lips after savoring a sip of her green tea. "How is sex with Law?" She finished with a smile. 

Nami grinned, leaning over to Luffy. "Yeah, c'mon you have to tell us!" 

Luffy swallowed his grilled turkey panini, completely indifferent to the question. "What's sex?" He asked with genuine curiosity. 

Robin just lifted a well manicured hand to cover her mouth as she gasped. 

"Oh my," 

Nami on the otherhand reacted by grasping his shoulders and shaking the poor boy whilst yelling in his ear. "You can't be serious!" Luffy just held in his hat with both.

"W-a-a-a-t?" The girl didn't stop her assault even as Luffy tried to ask what they meant. She just continued until Sanji came by with more drinks. 

"You mean to tell us that after months of dating you haven't done it yet?!" That earned a few glares but the group didn't even care about it. Zeff and his employees already used to such complaints about them, yet they did pay a lot for food and were his number one customers. Not to mention Luffy helping him out when that thug tried to rob and burn the place. 

Sanji lit his lighter and took a long drag, flicking the contraption closed again when he exhaled. "Not even during your month of living together huh?" He had to hand Law some condolences and props, the man had patience. 

Robin remained silent as she planned things over in her mind, there had to be some way to explain to Luffy that would get him to actually listen. Words and Luffy were limited as the boy didn't think, he just simply acted on his emotions. 

Emotions. Robin smiled again, pleased with how things were coming together smoothly in her head.

"You asked was sex was? Well to put it simply, it's what people do when they're in love." 

Luffys attention was piqued again. He gave her his usual blank look that meant he was listening intently. Robin took this as a sign to continue on talking.

"I'm surprised you haven't done this yet, considering your valiant love declaration months ago."

Luffy bit the inside of his bottom lip and chewed on it. He took a moment to think about what Robin said and figured she was right. If that was the case then he had to tell Law about it, he and Law would have to have sex. That's all there was to it. 

"Does this mean Law doesn't love me?" Still he had a few doubts, nothing major. 

Nami gave Robin a quick glare, and then to Sanji who mumbled a "maybe" then she proceeded to reject his unreasonable idea.

"Of course he loves you, you idiot! Maybe he's just waiting for you to, you know, ask." She shrugged at the end of it, not really believing herself. Though this calmed Luffy down a bit, of course it would. 

Sanji rolled his eyes when someone called for a waiter at one of the other tables, with reluctance he left his friends, bidding the girls a lovely afternoon. He ended up leaving with a slap to the face after talking with his promiscuous tongue. 

"I know! I'll ask Torao to have sex with me right now!!" With a triumphant grin Luffy hopped out of his seat, not forgetting his panini and apple pie, and rushed the girls out of their own seats.

Surely Law was going to get the biggest surprise of his life, all thanks to Robin and Nami's meddling.


	2. Chapter 2

When Luffy made it home to their shared apartment, he originally planned to ask Law straight up. That was backfired when he entered an empty apartment. 

Law must've went out for food since Luffy took longer than he would've liked to, but the girls weren't finished meddling with their relationship. They decided that putting the idea in his head wasn't enough, seduction was needed as well. 

They had to explain countless things to Luffy until they clicked in his head right, he wasn't as stupid as people made him out to be, just a little slow. Though maybe that's why Law was his perfect match, his brains kept the two of them alive. 

Luffy wandered aimlessly through the rooms, searching for anything to bother as his boredom was, in his words, boring. It was a wonder how his boyfriend loved being alone, surrounded by nothing but books and paper, coffee too if it were necessary.

Finally he gave up and slumped defeated on the couch. The television offered no amusement since he couldn't find the remote, some boring news channel was on and Luffy hated it. 

Then, as if his prayers were answered, the front door opened and quickly closed after the person entered. The sound of plastic and paper bags being moved around had Luffy struggling to his feet as he ran to the kitchen. Takeout food from the Chinese restaurant just a few blocks down invaded his mind, completely throwing sex out of the way.

"Torao! You brought food!!" 

Law huffed.

"Not even an I love you?" 

Luffy grinned, then hopped onto the stool by the island counter, slamming his hands on the marble top. He practically bounced in his seat while he demanded food from Law whom was currently putting his groceries away.

"Hold on! I'm fucking busy putting shit away unless you want to do it!" That got Luffy to shut up, didn't stop him from bouncing around though. 

When everything was put away and the takeout food was set up on the counter, Law began to pile some food on his plate. He really only wanted the lemon chicken and rice, majority of the food was for Luffy and his abnormal eating habbits. 

"I got tired of waiting for you, and it passed your 4th meal of the day so I went to get food." Law explained while he smacked away Luffys sticky fingers. 

"Sorry!" Vegetables sprayed all over the countertop, even a flake of carrot managed to land in Laws cup of coffee. 

He really didn't care if coffee and Chinese food didn't mix, what he did care about was how disgusting it was to mix someone's saliva in his food. 

"Don't talk with your mouth full!! And stop taking my food you have your own you greedy pig!" 

The day ended up as usual, Law cleaned the dishes and countertop while Luffy dug around for a snack in the fridge. Nothing out of the ordinary.

Until Luffy remembered what the girls had said during lunch. Pulling away from the fridge without anything in his hands, he glanced at the backside of Law. 

He stared intensely at the flex of muscles under a shirt whenever Law reached in the cabinets to place either a cup or dish away. Luffy felt weirdly attracted to it, like a magnet. A mystery pull he concluded in his thoughts. 

"Hey Law." 

Said person turned around, mid way into reaching up to put a cup away. He looked underneath his stretched out arm, looking expectantly at Luffy. The boy rarely said his name unless it was super important. 

"Yes?" 

Luffy let his gaze travel from the exposed skin of Laws hip to his amber eyes. He stared straight into his eyes, unflinching when he finally broke the silence.

"Take your shirt off." 

Silence ensued. Law fully turned to face Luffy, brows knitted together, his mouth parted but no words surfaced. Luffy just stared at him, a little disappointed that Law covered his skin.

"What?" 

"I said take your shirt off. Please?" As if that would make it seem normal, Law shrugged and went with it anyways. Luffy did like his tattoos but he never asked this much of him. Well he assumed it had something to do with his tattoos. 

Pulling the hem up and over his upper torso, he let the shirt hang onto his arms, not fully agreeing to take it all off. Luffy on the otherhand wanted just that.

The younger man hopped off the stool and patted his feet over to Law. Gently pulling away the shirt and discarding it on the kitchen floor, luffy leaned in to catch a whiff of Laws natural musk, and his body wash. Smacking his lips at the pleasant odor.

It was irresistible now that he had a sudden urge to taste his skin, not that he hasn't had that idea in mind before. It seemed, exciting. Whatever the urges were, they always left a funny feeling in his stomach. Almost like he needed to pee when in reality he didn't. 

Luffy pushed Law against the sink and laid his tongue flat on Laws chest. This earned a startled yelp from Law, his fingers gripped the edge of the sink, breath caught in his throat as he watched Luffy.

"W-what are you doing?!" He didn't try to stop Luffy, of course not, he just wanted to know what the fuck was going on. 

"I dunno. I just felt like doing it." 

Law scoffed at him and tried to push away, but Luffy didn't let up, instead he went straight for what looked the most enticing and bit it.

That happened to be Laws nipple. 

"Luffy-ya!! What the fuck!" 

A fierce shade of red painted along Laws cheeks at the suppressed moan he barely held back. Still, he couldn't bring himself to stop Luffy from his, exploring. 

"Can I eat you?" 

Now, Law wouldn't put cannibalism past Luffy, he just didn't think the boy knew what it was. Infact, he didn't know if luffy knew what his actions were stirring at all. The boy was capable of anything.

"Not eat you eat you, but I wanna taste you. I wanna bite you." Luffy explained as he traced his boyfriends muscles. Once in awhile drawing a straight line from his abdomen to his nipples. 

Law swallowed his words that he was about to say and nodded. He was not about to pass up this chance of Luffy showing some sexual attraction. 

Luffy grinned at Laws approval and set his mouth to work. Taking his time he indulged himself on the salty taste of Laws skin, his favorite place to lick was Laws neck and stomach. The noises he made sparked something in Luffy that no food ever could, the little gasps of breath made his pants uncomfortable, but in his head it felt good. 

"L-Luffy-ya, I think you had enough." With weak arms he pushed the boy back, keeping him arms length away. He hunched over to catch his breath, trying with all his might to not take advantage of Luffy. 

"No I didn't! I like it and so do you, I know it!" 

Luffy pushed back, grabbing Laws arms and pushing him down to the floor. Law didn't even have it in him to put up a fight when all of his teenage hormones erupted in him. His dick felt strained against his boxers, he could feel the ache as it pulsed from being excited by Luffys ministrations. 

"Luffy" law whined pathetically, so unlike him but he couldn't fight the need anymore. He was trying hard to restrain himself enough as it is.

The younger boy had him pinned on the cold tiled floor, he didn't know what it was he was doing but it made the blood rush downwards. He liked the way Law looked beneath him, hair tousled and cheeks pink. He had to see more of it.

Eyeing Law more, he noticed the bulge of his cock, prominently showing itself like it begged for attention. It confused Luffy a lot so he did what felt right and touched it. It was hard, but not solid. 

Luffy knew for a fact that it was sensitive, he had his own of course so he gently rubbed at the bulge, palming it with curious intent. Law released a long hoarse moan, reveling in the sensation. His back arched off the floor, head turning to the side where luffy still held his one arm in place. 

Luffy chuckled. 

"Does that feel good Torao?" 

Law breathlessly nodded. 

"Would it taste good too?" 

Law absentmindedly nodded, too lost in his euphoric state to even process what Luffy said. Then suddenly his ass was met with the cold floor, his pants halfway down his legs and dick springing up, finally free from its confines.

"Woah! Look at it, it's leaking! But that doesn't look like pee." Luffy poked the precum that leaked from Laws head, he then brought it to his tongue and licked it clean off his finger. 

"It doesn't taste too bad." 

Law barely managed a word out when Luffy engulfed his cock in his mouth. The warmth and wetness brought a cloud of pure white in his vision, his voice and breath stolen. Luffy moaned at the salty taste of Laws cock. Oddly enough the sensation of it being in his mouth made him salivate. 

Pulling back with a pop, the boy licked his lips and stared at Law with nothing but lust in his eyes. 

Before he went further Law pushed the boy on his, pulling his sweats up then rising to his feet. He didn't say a word when luffy cried, he just yanked his wrist and hoisted him over his shoulder. With a determination unlike anything he ever felt, law zoomed to the bedroom. 

Luffy might not have asked directly, but in the end he did get to experience. Which in his opinion was the greatest thing since food.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to write it, I tried so hard to write smut but I couldn't do it. Anyways, I'd appreciate it if someone filled my desires and wrote a fic of these two idiots in a cyberpunk world. I love cyberpunk in it's entirety, also pirates. Thanks for reading and give me some feedback on my writing please it really helps.

**Author's Note:**

> I really don't know how to write these characters but I try so give me some credit people.
> 
> The title was inspired by Jack Staubers song Buttercup. Though it has absolutely nothing to do with it and I just needed a title. Enjoy guys.


End file.
